


I'm Just Human.

by HelenaMcCord



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Insomniac Sweeney Todd, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of Sex, Sleepiness, Wrongful Imprisonment, lowkey a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: One of the rare occasions Sweeney let's Nellie get close.





	I'm Just Human.

"...and then 'e snatched me skirts in his hands before smacking my arse! Can ya believe it, Mistah T?" The aurburn haired baker droned on. Sweeney Todd wasn't listening. He was staring off out his large window from the bed he was sharing with Mrs Lovett this once. They slept together every now and again, but tonight it had just been a few heated kisses then they were both exhausted and nude. It was a hot summer night, they were simply taking the easy way out. Her head was on his scarred chest, her hair tickling his skin and the tip of his chin. He would never admit it, but he thought her rambling was quite cute. As Nellie continued to go on and on about yet another customer groping her, Sweeney heard a soft yawn pass her lips. She attempted to keep going, but she continued to yawn. "Tired, pet?" The demon barber asked even if he knew the true answer. She was constantly on her feet, baking pies, rolling the dough, running around to serve them, chopping up the bodies for her famous pies then doing whatever Sweeney asked of her. How she didn't just collapse from exhaustion, Sweeney didn't know. Nellie gave a soft whimper; Sweeney took that as a "yes" from the little baker. He ran one of his calloused hands through the stray curls to soothe her even for a moment. Before he knew it, Nellie Lovett was fast asleep. 

 

Sweeney never was one to sleep. Not since Australia. When he shut his eyes, all he could see was the men with whips, his wife and daughter being taken away, even things happening to his landlady of sorts. It would give him a moment's peace before it was all hell beneath his eyelids, so he tried his best to stay awake. He was like a watchdog for Nellie at this rate. She would sleep cuddled against him while his dark eyes would scan the darkness for any signs of harm. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist to pull her impossibly closer. "Mm, Mistah T..," Nellie mumbled in her sleep as she pushed her head further into him. A small grin passed his face at this. She was like a small child. They did the most impure things once the sun went down, but afterwards she was like a pure little angel. You'd never expect the things she said to him to come out her mouth when she was like this. It was bliss, in a way. To be with her like this. 

 

"I'm here, pet."

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by a ship fill out thing on tumblr by sugarcoatedlou !!!
> 
> this is just a drabble i wrote in the midst of a mental breakdown, so excuse any errors or just general ickiness


End file.
